To be a Parents: WonHyuk Version
by isfa.id
Summary: WonHyuk, chap 2 hadir  -?-  udah FIN tapi ada chap 2 nya? hehe, tapi di chap 2 bener2 FIN, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : To be a Parents**

**Pairing : SiHyuk / WonHyuk**

**Other : KiHae / KyuMin / YeWook / SuJu Member**

**Ah… entah kenapa saya kepikiran buat bikin FF ini, ini To be a Parents 'WonHyuk version'. Kalau kalian udah baca yang "Our Little Angel: Little Kihae" di sana kan Kihae sama Eunwon udah lima tahun, nah kalo di sini Kihae nya masih bayi dan Eunwon masih ada di dalam perut Eunhyuk, kkk~**

**G' tau kenapa pengen sedikit share tentang cerita WonHyuk sebelum Eunwon lahir, berharap kalian g' bingung karena udah duluan baca yang "Our Little Angel: Little Kihae".**

_**Happy reading**_**… ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

03.45 AM

"Wonnie…" Eunhyuk sudah berkali-kali mengguncang tubuh Siwon untuk membangunkannya, tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia tetap tidur dengan sangat pulas sambil memeluk gulingnya. "Wonnie…" Eunhyuk memanggilnya lagi, dan tetap Siwon tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin karena dia sangat lelah hingga tertidur sepulas itu.

"Wonnie bangun, Wonnie…" Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh Siwon dengan lebih kuat dan menarik guling yang sedari tadi dipeluk Siwon. Dan itu berhasil, Siwon bangun.

"Hm… _waeyo_ Hyukie?" ucap Siwon lembut dan duduk menghadap sang istri tercinta.

Istri? Ya, Siwon dan Eunhyuk adalah sepasang suami istri, bahkan sekarang Eunhyuk sedang mengandung anak Siwon.

"Aku mau bertemu Kihae," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon seraya menarik-nariknya pelan, mencoba bermanja dengan suaminya itu.

"Kihae?"

"_Ne_, aku mau melihat Kihae," jawab Eunhyuk lagi dengan manjanya.

Siwon melihat jam yang bertengger di meja sebelah tempat tidur mereka, masih jam empat pagi, "_Ne_, nanti kita ke sana, tapi sekarang tidur lagi eoh? Kihae juga pasti sedang tidur sekarang," ucap Siwon sambil membelai wajah Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk malah menggeleng.

"Aku mau sekarang," jawab Eunhyuk dan terus menarik tangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk, "Kihaenya sedang tidur sekarang, nanti saja ke sananya eoh? Aku libur hari ini jadi kita bisa lama-lama main dengan Kihae nanti," bujuk Siwon.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan kembali berbaring untuk tidur lagi yang mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Siwon. Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dan ikut memjamkan matanya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berlari menuju pintu saat bel _apartement_nya berbunyi, segera dibukanya pintu. Baru saja pintunya terbuka seseorang sudah berlari masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap orang tersebut. Dipandangnya _namja_ yang satu lagi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, yang sedang sedikit terkekeh.

"Ada apa dengan istrimu?" tanya Kibum heran kepada Siwon.

"He… dia mau bertemu Kihae," jawab Siwon dan berjalan masuk ke dalam _apartement_ Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan mereka berdua duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu membiarkan Eunhyuk bertemu Kihae di kamarnya, lagipula di sana ada Donghae yang akan menemani mereka. "Apa Eunhyuk _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_, tapi kadang dia meminta yang aneh-aneh," jawab Siwon, "Apa Donghae kemarin juga begitu?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, dia sedikit mengingat waktu Donghae hamil, banyak hal yang diminta Donghae, dari daging, boneka kelinci, eskrim, bahkan kecemburuan Donghae yang bertambah besar selama dia hamil. Sampai-sampai kepala Kibum selalu jadi sasaran kemarahannya kalau dia cemburu. "Seperti itulah," jawab Kibum kemudian.

"Aku juga ingin melihat Kihae," ucap Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar Kibum, Kibum pun mengikutinya. Mereka melihat Kihae yang sedang tertidur di dalam dekapan Donghae, "Mereka masih tidur," ucap Siwon pelan.

"Tadi Donghae sudah bangun, tapi mungkin dia lelah jadi tidur lagi," ucap Kibum tidak kalah lembutnya karena tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan Donghae dan Kihae.

Siwon tersenyum dan langsung mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil terus memandangi Kihae dengan senyuman manisnya. "Hyukie, kita tunggu di luar saja eoh? Nanti kalau Kihae sudah bangun baru diajak main," Siwon mencoba membujuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan ikut keluar bersama Siwon, mereka menunggu sambil menonton acara televisi dan memakan makanan yang sudah Kibum siapkan untuk mereka. Tapi Kibum tidak menemani mereka berdua, dia kembali ke kamar untuk melihat kedua orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Donghae-ya…" panggil Kibum lembut sambil membelai wajah Donghae yang terlihat sedikit lelah. Wajar kalau Donghae merasa lelah, karena dia harus terus menjaga Kihae yang kadang sedikit rewel, apalagi kalau Kibum tidak ada. Kadang Donghae kesal karena Kihae menjadi anak yang manis kalau ada Kibum, tapi saat Kibum pergi Kihae akan menjadi anak yang sangat rewel, sampai membuat dia kelelahan dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Kihae diam.

"Hm…" jawab Donghae saat sudah terbangun. Dia duduk setelah mengecup lembut pipi Kihae yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Ada Eunhyuk dan Siwon _hyung_ di luar, mereka ingin bertemu Kihae," ucap Kibum lembut dan terus membelai wajah Donghae. "Kita temani mereka eoh?" lanjut Kibum dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Kihae dan memindahkannya ke dalam _box_ bayi.

Kibum mencium lembut pipi malaikat kecilnya dan Donghae itu saat sudah memindahkannya ke _box_ bayi. Dirasakannya Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, diapun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap mata Donghae hangat, "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu saja," jawab Donghae dan kembali memeluk tubuh hangat Kibum.

"Kita temui Eunhyuk dan Siwon _hyung_ eoh? Mereka sudah lama menunggu," ucap Kibum saat Donghae sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kamu tidak syuting?"

"Nanti siang," jawab Kibum singkat dan mencium lembut pipi Donghae.

"Ah _ne_, aku lupa."

Kibum tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh pipi Donghae lembut. Bergegas ditariknya Donghae keluar untuk menemui Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Tapi Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Kibum sedikit tertarik ke belakang. Kibum menatap Donghae sedikit bingung.

"Aku lelah Bummie," ucap Donghae pelan.

"Nanti kalau Eunhyuk dan Siwon _hyung_ sudah pulang kamu bisa istirahat lagi," jawab Kibum mengerti dengan maksud istrinya itu.

"Tapi Kihae belum tentu masih tidur."

Kibum tersenyum, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae, "Kamu menyayangi Kihae?"

"_Ne_, aku _eomma_nya, aku pasti menyayanginya," jawab Donghae dan menyentuh kedua tangan Kibum yang masih setia menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kihae juga sayang _eomma_nya, karena itu dia meminta perhatian lebih darimu."

Donghae tersenyum malu dengan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Istriku sangat manis kalau tersipu malu seperti ini," ucap Kibum yang membuat rona merah di wajah Donghae semakin kentara.

Kibum mengecup bibir pink Donghae lembut, itu membuat Donghae benar-benar merasa malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Donghae benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Kibum. Tapi Kibum mengangkat wajah Donghae hingga mau tak mau dia harus menatap wajah Kibum yang sedang melukiskan segurat senyum di bibirnya.

Kembali Kibum mengecup bibir istrinya itu, dia sedikit melupakan keberadaan Eunhyuk dan Siwon di _apartement_ mereka. Dan Donghae hanya dapat memejamkan mata serta menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang masih berada di pipinya.

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan pautan bibir mereka dan melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu merah karena benar-benar tersipu malu. "Aku suka melihatmu tersipu malu seperti ini, kau terlihat sangat manis," ucap Kibum lembut membuat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetaplah seperti ini eoh?" lanjut Kibum, dan Donghae hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa kecil Kihae, Donghae langsung bergegas mendekati _box_ bayi dan terlihat Kihae yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Oh, anak _eomma_ sudah bangun," ucap Donghae lembut dan segera menggendong Kihae, "Anak _eomma_ pintar, tidak menangis," lanjut Donghae dan mengecup lembut bibir mungil Kihae.

Kembali tawa kecil itu terdengar, Donghae hanya memandang Kihae dengan senyum keceriaan karena malaikat kecilnya itu, dan Kibum pun ikut mendekat, dan itu membuat Kihae kembali tertawa. "Anak _appa_ kenapa? Ada yang lucu, eoh?" heran Kibum. Kihae menepuk pipi Donghae lembut dengan tangan mungilnya, sepertinya dia ingin mengisyaratkan kalau dia melihat apa yang baru saja _eomma_ dan _appa_nya lakukan, tapi tentu saja Kibum dan Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Kihae sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mereka diikuti Siwon yang mencoba menahannya. "Aku mau gendong," ucap Eunhyuk dan bergegas mendekati Donghae dan berniat mengambil Kihae dari gendongannya.

Tapi Donghae tidak memberikannya, dia malah memeluk Kihae lebih erat, "Tidak boleh."

"Sebentar saja," pinta Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau," jawab Donghae dan segera bersembunyi di belakang Kibum.

"Donghae-ya…" ucap Kibum lembut mencoba membujuk Donghae agar membiarkan Eunhyuk menggendong Kihae sebentar. Tapi Donghae menggeleng.

"Wonnie," rengek Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik baju Siwon, "Aku mau menggendong Kihae."

"Kihae mau ikut _eomma_ saja kan?" tanya Donghae pada malaikat kecilnya. Kihae yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menyentuh pipi _eomma_nya dengan tangan mungilnya, karena memang itu yang dilakukannya dari tadi.

"Wonnie," Eunhyuk kembali merengek.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa saling pandang melihat tingkah istri mereka yang memperebutkan Kihae.

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon terus memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat murung, dari tadi Eunhyuk terus memajukan mulutnya kesal dan sesekali menarik-narik kecil jaket yang sedang dia kenakan. Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya, "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia malah semakin memajukan mulutnya, dia benar-benar kesal pada Siwon.

"Hyukkie, _waeyo?_" ulang Siwon.

"Wonnie jahat," jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan tetap memasang tampang kesalnya. "Aku kan mau menggendong Kihae," lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau marah gara-gara itu, mau bagaimana lagi, Donghae _hyung_ tidak mau," ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau kan bisa membujuknya, kau jahat."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Eunhyuk lembut, "Kau marah karena tidak boleh menggendong Kihae, eoh?"

"Hm…"

"Nanti anak kita cemburu loh."

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh menatap mata hangat Siwon, dan kemudian memandangi perutnya sendiri yang sedang dibelai oleh Siwon. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Siwon yang masih membelai perutnya itu. "Sayang, kamu tidak marah kan dengan _eomma?_"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

**- isfa_id -**

Eunhyuk menggeleng, menolak semua apa yang Siwon berikan padanya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di _dorm_ karena Eunhyuk belum mau pulang.

"Jadi mau makan apa?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Aku tidak mau makan." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Siwon tersenyum dan membelai wajah Eunhyuk lembut, "Kamu makan eoh? Kasihan anak kita," bujuk Siwon yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan sendu dari Eunhyuk. Siwon tahu Eunhyuk masih sedikit kesal karena tidak dibolehkan Donghae untuk menggendong Kihae tadi.

"_Hyung_, mau aku masakkan sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook yang ada bersama mereka.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Aku mau tidur."

Siwon segera mengantar Eunhyuk ke dalam kamar dan menemaninya tidur.

"Eunhyuk kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang sudah menghampiri Ryeowook di ruang tengah.

"_Molla_," jawab Ryeowook singkat, karena dia memang tidak tahu. Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Yesung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Eunhyuk, siapa tahu Eunhyuk mau makan setelah bangun nanti.

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap sambil mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk. "Sayang, kamu harus jaga _eomma_mu eoh?" ucapnya pelan.

Siwon memang meminta Eunhyuk untuk cuti selama kehamilannya ini, karena dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk dan calon bayinya, apalagi kalau dia mengingat Donghae yang sempat pingsan karena jadwal yang sangat padat waktu Donghae hamil. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi dengan Eunhyuk. Untungnya Eunhyuk mau dan itu sangat didukung oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Siwon bangkit dan berjalan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tapi… "Auw!" dia berteriak saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Mianhae_…" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Aish _Hyung_…" sungut Siwon dan segera keluar dari kamar karena tidak ingin mengganggu Eunhyuk.

"_Gwaenchanha?_" tanya Yesung.

"_Gwaenchanha_," jawab Siwon sambil mengusap dahinya sendiri, sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa.

"Eunhyuk baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne_, dia hanya sedikit ngambek gara-gara Donghae tadi," jawab Siwon dan langsung duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih sibuk di dapur, "Wookie, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Siwon yang mendapat jitakkan di kepalanya, "_Ya! Hyung_, kenapa memukulku?" tanyanya kesal dan menatap Yesung sedikit tajam.

"Jangan panggil Wookieku seperti itu!" ucap Yesung yang tidak suka mendengar Siwon memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan mesra seperti tadi. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

**- isfa_id -**

"Wonnie…"

"Hm…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum memandangi wajah Siwon saat dia sudah terbangun, "Kau di sini dari tadi?" tanyanya sedikit kurang yakin.

"_Ani_… tadi aku bersama dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung _hyung_ di luar," jawab Siwon yang sudah membelai wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit lelah.

"Aku lapar…" ucap Eunhyuk dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Lapar?"

"Hm…"

"Tadi Ryeowook baru saja selesai masak, dia masak khusus untukmu."

"_Jinjja?_"

"_Ne_… sekarang kita makan eoh?"

Siwon langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju meja makan, terlihat makanan yang sudah disiapkan Ryeowook tadi, "Ryeowook mana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi dia keluar bersama Yesung _hyung_, tidak tahu ke mana, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," jawab Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat suka dengan masakan Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, sekarang kita makan dulu eoh?"

"Ahhh….. aku lapar…"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang masuk, yang ternyata adalah Shindong. "Oh… kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya kaget melihat Siwon dan Eunhyuk ada di dalam.

"_Ne Hyung_," jawab Siwon singkat, sementara Eunhyuk sedang asyik menikmati makanannya. "_Hyung_ sudah pulang?" tanya Siwon yang mendapat anggukan dari Shindong. "Yang lain mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka masih di bawah," jawab Shindong singkat, "Apa masih ada makanan?" tanyanya karena dia hanya melihat sedikit makanan di meja makan, dan itu hanya cukup untuk Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Tadi Ryeowook masak, _Hyung_ lihat saja di dapur," jawab Siwon dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk saat Shindong sudah berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau suka?" tanyanya lembut saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sangat menikmati masakan Ryeowook ini.

"_Ne_…" jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita semua _member_ tentang hal-hal yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Siwon menyadari raut wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit sedih, dia tahu Eunhyuk merindukan hari-hari itu, hari-hari di mana dia ikut dalam setiap kegiatan Super Junior, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua untuknya dan calon anak mereka. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Siwon lembut.

"_Ani_..."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Uwaaa…" teriak Kyuhyun yang melihat itu. Eunhyuk langsung tertunduk malu.

Sedangkan Heechul yang juga melihat itu hanya terdiam, kebetulan dia sedang mendapatkan libur dari tugas wajib militernya. Leeteuk memperhatikannya dan segera mendekatinya. "_Gwaenchanha?_" tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit khawatir.

"_Gwaenchanha_, aku hanya sedikit merindukannya," jawab Heechul dengan nada sedikit sedih. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ucap Heechul lagi karena melihat Leeteuk yang masih sedikit khawatir. "Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Heechul saat Leeteuk sudah mulai tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukannya," jawab Leeteuk dan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "Ah… aku tidak sabar menunggu dia pulang," lanjutnya.

Heechul tersenyum dan segera memeluk Leeteuk, "Sebentar lagi Kangin pulang, tapi Hangeng…" ucapnya terhenti. "Aku benar-benar merindukannya _Hyung_…"

"Aish, tumben sekali kau memanggilku _hyung_," ucap Leeteuk sedikit bergurau. Heechul hanya tertawa mendengarkannya.

"_Hyung_… aku turut bersedih," celetuk Kyuhyun yang melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul saling berpelukan, yang akhirnya mendapatkan lemparan bantal tepat di wajahnya. "Minnie…" rengeknya dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambutnya. "_Saranghae_…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat dibuat manja.

'Plak…'

Yesung yang kebetulan baru pulang bersama Ryeowook langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati pelukan hangat dari Sungmin. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"Aish _Hyung_, kau ini mengganggu saja," sungut Kyuhyun. "Kalian dari mana?"

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Minnie… mereka mengacuhkanku…" Kyuhyun kembali merengek ke Sungmin.

"Wonnie, aku mau pulang," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

**- isfa_id -**

"Kau lelah?" tanya Siwon karena dari tadi Eunhyuk hanya diam. Sekarang mereka di dalam mobil menuju rumah Siwon.

"_Ani_…" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat istri tercintanya itu.

"Wonnie…"

"Hm…"

"Aku mau anak kita nanti namanya Eunwon."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku maunya Eunwon, ya…" ucap Eunhyuk manja.

"Choi Eunwon…" ucap Siwon pelan, sedikit terlihat berpikir, "Bagus… Eunhyuk Siwon kan?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_…"

"Wonnie…"

"Hm…"

"_Ani_…"

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sedikit menyibak rambutnya yang masih basah. "Hyukie, kamu…" Siwon menghentikan kata-katanya saat dia melihat Eunhyuk sudah tidur pulas. Siwon tersenyum dan segera mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia langsung berbaring di sebelah Eunhyuk dan membelai wajah Eunhyuk dengan sangat lembut.

"_Gomawoyo_, karena sudah menjadi istriku yang sangat manis, _gomawoyo_, karena bersedia menjadi _eomma_ dari anakku, _gomawoyo_… _saranghae_…" ucap Siwon lembut dan mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk hangat, dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

**F.I.N**

Huwa… ni FF g' banget…

*ngumpet di bawah ranjang* (?)

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : To be a Parents**

**Pairing : SiHyuk / WonHyuk **

**Other : KiHae / KyuMin / YeWook / SuJu Member**

**Chap 2 Update ^^**

_**Happy reading**_**… ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

_Eunhyuk terus menatap Kibum yang terus saja memeluk Donghae, seakan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya. Itu wajar, terlebih mengingat kondisi Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya pulih semenjak dia pingsan setelah mereka _perform_ di salah satu acara. Kibum benar-benar berusaha untuk melindungi Donghae dan juga calon anak mereka. Kibum bahkan rela menolak beberapa tawaran drama dan iklan bila jadwalnya sudah sedikit padat karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan Donghae sendirian terlalu lama. Dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Donghae. Tapi itu… membuat Eunhyuk… cemburu…_

_Mereka sedang ada di ruang latihan sekarang. Donghae memang tidak ikut dalam latihan ini, bahkan Kibum tidak memperbolehkannya mengikuti semua kegiatan Super Junior, kecuali hanya menjadi pengisi acara yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan _perform_, apalagi menyangkut tari. Dia tidak mau Donghae pingsan lagi._

_Donghae hanya ingin melihat _member_ lain latihan._

"_Kamu lelah?" terdengar Kibum bertanya sambil membelai wajah Donghae._

"Ani_…" jawab Donghae lembut dan tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Kibum, cukup lama. Itu benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk cemburu dan dia segera bangkit untuk keluar dari sana, dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat hal yang lain._

"_Mengapa di sini?" Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. Dia tadi berlari menuju atap untuk menyendiri, hatinya sangat sakit. Eunhyuk menoleh dan melihat Siwon sudah berada di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk menatap Siwon sedikit lama, dia berpikir, kenapa Siwon bisa merelakan Kibum secepat itu? Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu setiap kali melihat kemesraan Kibum dan Donghae. Kadang dia ingin seperti Siwon, tapi tidak bisa._

"_Kamu belum bisa merelakannya?" pertanyaan Siwon sontak mengembalikan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya._

"_Sedikit… aku ingin seperti kamu," jawab Eunhyuk dan menatap lurus ke depan, menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi._

"_Kalau begitu kita coba bersama, kita bisa melupakannya bersama."_

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung._

_Siwon hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mata Eunhyuk mengalir saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari Siwon._

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat Eunhyuk sedang melamun.

"_Ani_…" jawab Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya. "Wonnie…"

"Hm…"

"Kenapa kamu memilihku?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, dan sepertinya sekarang dia tahu apa yang tadi dipikirkan Eunhyuk. "Karena kamu memilihku."

"Aish, kau ini… aku serius!"

"Apa penting?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Siwon kembali tersenyum dan memegang wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya, "Sekarang kamu istriku, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi _eomma_ dari anakku, aku rasa tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang lain eoh?"

"_Ne_… aku tahu."

Siwon mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dan segera memeluknya. "_Saranghae_…"

"_Nado saranghae_…"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sangat hangat, dibelainya lembut wajah mulus Eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya itu dan cup…

Eunhyuk segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher putih Siwon. Membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan Siwon, hingga Siwon memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Eunhyuk…

'Plak…'

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Siwon, "Dasar _pervert_!"

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal, "Mana ada istri yang menyebut suaminya seperti itu."

"Ada… aku…" jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya, dan langsung berbaring untuk tidur, membiarkan Siwon yang masih terdiam karena kata-katanya tadi.

**- isfa_id -**

"WONNIIIEEEEE…."

Siwon terkejut, dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan linangan air mata. Eunhyuk terluka? Kecelakaan? Bukan!

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di ruang persalinan, Eunhyuk akan segera melahirkan, dia kesakitan hingga sedari tadi dia menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan sangat kuat, "Hiks…" Siwon menangis. "Hiks… sakit."

Suster dan dokter yang membantu proses persalinan Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Siwon menangis, "Kenapa kalian tertawa? Hiks… cepat selesaikan, tanganku sudah luka semua…" rengek Siwon. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terus meneriakkan nama Siwon. "Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

**- isfa_id -**

"_Hyung_..."

Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk, "Bocah itu berisik sekali," sungutnya karena tahu itu suara siapa.

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke ruang rawat Eunhyuk dan segera duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur. "Oh… anakmu mana?" tanyanya karena tidak melihat anak Eunhyuk dan Siwon di sana.

"Nanti suster Bong yang membawanya ke sini," jawab Siwon.

"Oh… tangan _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan segera menghampiri Siwon sambil memegang tangan Siwon yang dibalut perban.

"Auw… YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon kesakitan membuat Eunhyuk terbangun.

"Wonnie…"

"Hm…" jawab Siwon dan langsung mendekati Eunhyuk dan membantunya duduk.

"_Mianhae_…" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil memegang tangan Siwon yang diperban dengan lembut.

"Huwaaa… jadi gara-gara Eunhyuk _Hyung_, kenapa tidak sekalian mukanya _Hyung_," celetuk Kyuhyun yang segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Siwon, "He… aku hanya bercanda _Hyung_."

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Eunhyuk karena tidak melihat _member_ lain di sana.

"_Ani_… mereka masih di luar, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai, aku tadi berlari _Hyung_, aku tidak sabar melihat anak _Hyung_, aku harap dia mirip aku…" jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang mendapat jitakkan keras dikepalanya, hadiah dari Siwon.

"Aku tidak berharap anakku mirip kamu!" sungut Siwon. "Apalagi sifatnya."

Kyuhyun manyun.

'Klek…' pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka, mereka pikir _member_ lain yang sudah sampai tapi ternyata suster Bong yang masuk dengan menggendong anak Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

Suster Bong segera memberikan bayi manis tersebut kepada _eomma_nya. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sedang ada di dalam gendongannya sekarang. Begitupun dengan Siwon.

"Huwaaa… dia manis sekali _Hyung_, benar-benar mirip aku," Kyuhyun kembali berceletuk, "Tidak kena…" ucapnya saat Siwon akan memukul kepalanya lagi.

'Klek…' kembali pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka, dan terlihat semua _member_ sudah ada di sana.

"Minnie…" Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk Sungmin, "Kepalaku sakit, tadi Siwon _Hyung_ memukulku…" rengeknya.

"Aish, kenapa aku mencintai anak kecil sepertimu?" sungut Sungmin melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun, dan langsung melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun langsung menariknya lagi dan kembali memeluknya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, aku mau gendong," ucap Ryeowook yang sudah menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Siwon. "Oh manisnya, dia mirip kamu _Hyung_," lanjut Ryeowook sambil melihat Eunhyuk, "Tapi matanya mirip Siwon _Hyung_."

'Klek…' lagi, pintu ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka. Dan Kibum masuk sambil menggendong Kihae yang diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

Kibum langsung berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang sekarang kembali menggendong anaknya yang baru saja diserahkan kembali oleh Ryeowook. "Kihae sudah punya _dongsaeng_," ucap Kibum ke Kihae. "Namanya siapa _Hyung?_"

"Eunwon," jawab Siwon singkat.

"_Hyung_, aku boleh gendong?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ani_…" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Sebentar saja."

"Tidak mau! Wonnie, Donghae tidak boleh menggendong Eunwon," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap Siwon.

"Ya sudah, Kihae sini ikut _eomma_," ucap Donghae dan langsung mengambil Kihae dari gendongan Kibum.

Kibum dan Siwon tertawa, begitu pula dengan _member_ yang lain.

"Hoek…"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke asal suara, "Hoek…" terlihat Sungmin yang sedang menutup mulutnya dan memegang perutnya, "Hoek…"

"Minnie… _waeyo?_" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Perutku tiba-tiba mual," jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin, jangan-jangan…" ucap Yesung terputus, semua _member_ menoleh ke arah Yesung dan mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung walaupun belum selesai.

"_Ye?_" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut setelah mengerti apa yang _member_ lain maksud.

**F.I.N**


End file.
